A Whole New World
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: 1 principal that ruined their High School days. They got him for that. But that 1 principal, was out to make their life outside Alice Academy worst. Why would he do that? Warning: Contains many chaps ahead. Story about life in and out of GA. Review plz.
1. The Deal

**Hey guys! It's me again! This story is my third one and I really really really hope that it's even better than 'The Changed Promise and New Confession' and 'The Midnight Secret'! I admit myself; 'TCPANC' was the suckiest. I really was an amateur writer at that time. But this time, I think this story would be longer and really really good!**

**Don't worry people, 'The Midnight Secret' is still going on (It's M-rated. Kiddies please don't read. ^^!) But ever so slow. I'm running out of ideas for it already! Cause every time I have an idea, an even better one comes out and I don't know which to write! Haha! ^^**

**Ok, so let me briefly tell you about this new story, "A Whole New World", since e summary was so short.**

**Basically, it's about how Mikan, Natsume and the gang cope with their lives in GA High School. Familiar? Think again. Many challenges face them as many people enter the plot and often, these people are out to get Mikan. But what happens after they graduate from the academy and the principal from the elementary division comes and give them trouble by threatening to… what?**

**Note to readers: This will be a LONG story. So please be warned that it may exceed 30 chapters. But trust me, I won't disappoint you.**

**And please review at the end, cause i'm sucking out my life and soul doing this story.**

**Ok, enough of crap, welcome "A Whole New World" shall we?**

**Love, **

**~Da-Special-Song~**

* * *

High school: TROUBLE.

Love: DOUBLE TROUBLE.

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura: **CHAOS COUPLE.**

Well, this is the definition of what high school means to our dear couple and gang. Say hello people! As we enter the lives of our dear couples and how they cope with it, we will also be enjoying some exciting scenes you've never seen before it GA itself! And, this is just the beginning of EVERYTHING. Plus, as we move along, we will also know about the graduated lives of them. So, why not start on a journey with me?

At 7 a.m in the morning:

Life in high school was not easy for the gang, namely Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Mochu, Sumire and last but not least, Koko. Why? Because as they are in high school, some people are just like _Super Glue _who refuse to leave them alone. And who? You guessed it; Jinno, Narumi and some of their most irritating teachers joined them in the High School Division. Their reasons?

**Flashback:**

"I told you, I can't leave these bunch of kids out there in the High School Division with that principal of theirs being so lenient! Plus, they're at an age where their hormones are all raging! Who knows what kind of stuff they would do in class! Especially during Maths!" Jinno explained to the Elementary Principal when he asked for a transfer.

"Jinno sensei, let me tell you something. Every year, people come and people go, why are you sticking to these bunch of kids when they are already old enough?" he argued.

"Why? You're asking me why? I'll tell you! That's because The Natsume Hyuuga is there! That's why!" he yelled.

"Natsume is old enough to think for himself. Jinno, you can't always stick to him just like his father. What will happen to you if he leaves the academy after graduation? You can't possibly tell me you're gonna leave the academy and go take care of him!"

Jinno was at lost for words. I mean, what the principal said was true. Natsume Hyuuga isn't his son. But he was worried for him, as a teacher of the academy. And what about that late-comer Sakura? Sure they were a couple, but can Natsume Hyuuga he himself promise that he wouldn't do anything to her until she was ready? Not to mention, the other time in his class, Natsume tried to get fishy with her and was caught by him. Is he really able to let the class go? Jinno thought about it and told the principal, "Let's make a deal."

"Shoot. I don't want ridiculous conditions or any thing along the line."

"You let me transfer there for 6 months. And during the 6 months, I will see for myself if the class is really worth letting go. If yes, I will come back to the Elementary Division and continue teaching the lower-levels." He stated.

The principal thought for a while and asked, "And what if they are not worth?"

"I will resign and leave the academy. Regardless of what people say." He said firmly.

"How about this? If they are not worth, I will transfer you back to the Elementary Division by hook or by crook and you would not be able to transfer anywhere else unless all the principals agree to it. And please take note that if you get transferred back, leaving the Elementary Division's grounds is strictly limited. You are not allowed to go or even step into the High School Division unless you have a valid reason. And it must be approved 1 day before, except in emergency cases, which is highly impossible." The principal said in one breath.

"You had this all planned didn't you?"

"Who knows?"

Jinno stayed silent for a while, and then answered, "Alright. It's a deal, and it will be written down in black and white. I'll get Narumi to be the witness."

The principal's secretary got cracking and worked out the contract; Jinno then got Narumi to come and be the witness and signed the papers. "You've seen it, I will be transferring there when they start school." He said.

The principal and Narumi nodded.

"May I… speak to the principal for a while, Jinno sensei?" Narumi asked.

"Go ahead. I'm leaving anyway."

After Jinno cleared the room, Narumi said to the principal, "You know what I'm gonna tell you right?"

"Of course, about Mikan Sakura, no less. Narumi, I will let you transfer there. On one condition, is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure. Shoot it."

"You know that Mikan Sakura holds this unbelievable Alice and that Natsume is her boyfriend. To add it in, she is also the heiress to Sakura Corps as her grandfather is the owner. I believe that he will protect, even though I don't know why Jinno is so worried, but in any case, I need you to be in High School Division to keep a lookout for them. Because I know that the AAO hasn't retreated." He explained.

"Yes, of course I know. And I will go there, because Mikan is just like my daughter and I need to protect her. That's my promise to Yuka."

After some discussions and agreements, Narumi headed back to his room. He had to make sure that everything was ready when he entered the High School Division.

**End of flashback.**

And that's how Jinno and Narumi got into the High School Division. Oh, keep this a secret from the class ok? They don't want them involved in it.

It was a bright morning, with birds chirping in the park and lightening everyone's mood. Clouds were clear and the sky was visible. Everything was peaceful and some lovebirds were having a good time in the pathway, holding each other's hand and walking towards their division. But all this, was probably interrupted by one scream, one voice, and one girl.

"Gosh! I'm late again! And it's not gonna be good cause' Jinno's our teacher, and not to mention, the first period!" she complained as she ran as fast as she could.

Meet Mikan Sakura, a girl in her sweet 16 whose eyes probably inspired Kelly Clarkson's song: 'Behind Those Hazel Eyes'. Just Kidding! Yes, her eyes were big hazel orbs which caught a lot of attention from fan boys. Not to mention, being 16 means being beautiful! Cause' you have to attract boys! She had the most amazing figure in the academy, even surpassing the teachers, some like Serina sensei.

But!!! Don't even think about touching her. Cause' she's taken! Who?

'BAM'!

"Ouch!! Hey, who was that idiot who bumped into me? Can't you see I'm late?!" she shouted without even seeing who was she scolding.

"Is that the way you greet me when you see me on the first day of school?" a familiar voice replied.

Mikan looked up and saw…

"My God! Natsume! I'm so sorry! What are you still doing here? We'll be late for lessons!" She exclaimed and got up, dragging Natsume along with her. But she was stopped by him.

"What's the rush? Lessons start at 8 a.m sharp. It's only 7 a.m…" Natsume explained.

Mikan froze on the spot. 'What?' she thought. She checked her iPhone and realized that it was true! It's only 7:01 a.m! And the she remembered that she had set her alarm an hour before so she wouldn't be late! How silly of her to forget!

"Ehehe… I sorta forgot… that I set my alarm an hour in advance." She said, embarrassed.

Natsume smirked at her and went close to her and pointed to his lips.

"Here." He said and pointed to his lips once again.

"What?"

"My reward."

"What reward?" she asked innocently.

"My reward for reminding that lessons starts at 8, and also for making you realize that you were so dense." He pointed out and went closer and closer to her.

"So, what do you want?"

"Here. I want a kiss."

Mikan's face grew red, she told him straight in the face, "Not here in public! Don't ruin my day with a kiss first thing in the morning!"

Natsume didn't budge but instead replied her with an "I don't care" and crashed his lips onto hers. It lasted for about a minute and after that, Mikan's face was redder than a fresh tomato.

"Natsume!"

"Bleh…" he said and started running away from her.

STOP!!! I haven't introduced who's this guy yet!

As the name states, The Natsume Hyuuga, the guy that the academy is probably afraid of and the only guy who has the fire Alice. His crimson eyes and raven hair are his main attractions, and many girls go gaga over him. Sadly, he's taken, by none other than Mikan Sakura. They were perfect for each other, too perfect. His fan girls were very disappointed at first, but later felt that maybe it wasn't that bad after all. At least Mikan is better than Luna Koizumi, the girl who tried everything to tear them apart.

And of course, when Natsume revealed to everybody that Mikan was his and no one else's; it caused a big commotion in the academy that it even became the headlines. Well, that was months ago, but trust me, many people still keep that article. It was _classical. _

**In Class:**

Jinno came in, only find the whole class already seated with their materials. No one was missing when he scanned the room, which means that Mikan isn't late as always in the Elementary Division. His eyes wandered about and saw that she was seated at the back of the class with Natsume, who was reading his manga, not caring about his arrival at all.

"Ahem… So, everybody's ready for lesson?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Well then, let's start. In your previous classes, you've learnt that algebraic manipulation…" so on and so forth.

* * *

**Ok, my first chapter is done. How was it? 1643 words aren't that bad. I sorta liked it, because I've already panned this story out, so it's gonna be fast. And therefore, I think…**

**It wouldn't hurt**

**To just press this green button**

**Right?**


	2. The News

**Ok, and so I'm back. I told ya' guys that this is gonna be LONG. And I'm here to prove that this story IS LONG. 30 chaps or more? I think I got that covered. So, put your hands together and welcome Chapter 2!~**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song.**

**Btw, I don't own GA. Cause if I did, I'd probably screw it up.**

* * *

Life sucks. Why?

Because having Maths as your first lesson is already terrible enough. With an old and annoying teacher called Jinno, who would like it? And, what if you're like the worst student in his class and he always targets you? Tell you, this is Mikan Sakura.

Caught sleeping in his class was probably not a good thing, cause detention is what you get later. Plus, your boyfriend is not even helping you cause' he's too busy reading his stupid manga that you feel like tearing the moment it slams on face, causing him to fall asleep.

"But Jinno, Natsume's sleeping too!" she argued.

Jinno eyed her, and then looked at Natsume. He let out a sighed and replied, "At least Natsume can cope it well. I'm sure, since he always tops the level. And you? Why not try to solve this question and I'll give you a chance."

Mikan went up to the board and took the marker on the edge. Her hands trembled as she tried to understand the question. Jinno stared at her and grinned. 'She can't do it.' He thought. The class was silent, and nobody dared to say anything, fearing that they might be electrocuted by him. Mikan, however, was still stuck on the question.

'What? How am I supposed to know what's balancing equations? Did he even teach this? Or is he just setting this question to test me?' she thought.

Just as she was about to write something on the board, a book came flying towards her and hit the marker off her hand. She turned around, only to see her boyfriend walking towards her, hands in his pocket and looking _very _pissed. "You idiot" was all he said as he approached her. He reached for the marker on the floor and answered the question given. The answer was perfect.

"Hey." He called.

Jinno raised a brow at him.

"I'm gonna take polka-dots away, as a 'punishment' for the both of us sleeping in class. And Also, I believe that she being with me is much more educational than being here. Since all she would do is just sleep and not listen. Might as well bring her along." He told Jinno, whose jaw already dropped when they left the class.

Hotaru went up to slap him to bring him back into reality.

Now, question time! Who's Hotaru?

Hotaru Imai, also known as Ice Queen or, in a more possessive way, Nogi Ruka's girlfriend. Absolutely loves blackmailing people by taking photos of them and then selling it to publishers or town people. Her boyfriend, as I've mentioned, is her Number 1 victim. Her heliotrope-colored eyes and somewhat black hair may be reasons why Ruka loves her so much. Not to mention, her crazy invention Alice is the reason for her to be coop in her lab almost everyday.

"Imai! Slapping your teacher is a serious offence!" he yelled at her.

"Cause you were in Lala Land. And besides, didn't you ban me from using my 'Baka Gun'? So that means I can use physical force right?"

"I… ugh… whatever. Just get back to your seat; I'll handle those two lovebirds later." Jinno said in a pissed off tone.

**Meanwhile:**

"Natsume! Stop dragging me about! We're supposed to be in class, not here!"

Natsume paid no attention to her complains and headed for their Sakura Tree. When he reached there, all he did was to order Mikan to sit next to him as he began reading his manga. Being Mikan, Natsume knew she would start preaching him on how and why he should go back and not be here slacking. "I know you're gonna start being like a mother, so just shut up, sit down, and stop fidgeting." He commanded.

She quietly sat down without any complains and stayed like that for a while. She looked at Natsume, who was busy reading his favorite manga, then asked, "Natsume, why are we here?" Natsume didn't reply. But Mikan knew that he was here for a reason, somehow. He just didn't want to say, but why?

"Natsume, you have something to tell me right?"

Still no reply, and then all of a sudden, Natsume removed his manga from his face, turned around and kissed her. What could she do? All this happened so suddenly, her heart raced and she panicked, but as Natsume deepened his kiss, she gladly gave in. As soon as they ended, Natsume said, "Mikan, I'll be going for a few days. And I'm leaving next week."

"But… to where? You're telling me this so suddenly, did Persona give you a mission or something?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, he did. But it's a minor one, relax ok?"

"A minor one wouldn't make you go for a few days!"

"It's overseas you idiot."

"But…"

"Ok, no buts. I'm leaving and that's final. And it's not like I'm going there to die. It's a minor one, no alices would be used." He assured.

"No alices?"

"I'm not there for any violence or what. It's the academy who wants me there for business."

Puzzled, Natsume explained to Mikan about what he was going to do there etc. At least that was able to keep Mikan calm. He promised her he would be back in 5 days, at most. And that he would call her everyday to report his safety. Of course, Mikan was still a little suspicious about what's going on, but she chooses to believe in Natsume and not get uptight, for she knew that Natsume wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.

"You got it? There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Besides, if it's successful, the academy would reward me with a hefty sum. And maybe I could paint a brighter future for you."

"Is that a _proposal?_" she questioned him.

Natsume gave her a blunt look and said, "No. It's a _statement._"

She frowned at him, and then smiled when he hugged her, and they stayed like that till it was after school.

**Around 2 p.m: Central Town:**

The gang decided to have their lunch in Central Town instead of their usual school canteen, because Ice Queen Hotaru Imai complained on how much their food sucks and how the people there are so irritating. And so, they ended up in her favorite restaurant, the one that serves her favorite crab-brains. And of course, with Ruka footing the bill.

"Hotaru, do you know that you are very lucky?" Anna told her.

"Really? I don't find myself as lucky as Mikan." She replied.

"Come on', you just gotta believe it. You and Mikan are equally lucky. Why? Because both of the school's hunks are your boyfriends!" Nonoko added on.

Meet the twins, Anna and Nonoko. The two of them looked almost exactly alike, except for their hair colours. Their boyfriends, Yuu and Mochu respectively, were part of Natsume's gang. Well, maybe not Yuu. The two of them do almost everything together, and they even sleep in the same dormitory. They may not be as beautiful as Mikan or as smart as Hotaru, but their boyfriends and friends are all they ask for.

"What's so lucky about that? Aren't your boyfriends popular in school as well?" Mikan said, chewing her food.

"Well, they are only popular because they hang out with Natsume! If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even be known to the academy!" Anna answered.

Natsume interrupted their conversation, "Why is my name appearing in every single sentence?"

"Because it's about Mikan and Hotaru! Geez… You should count yourself lucky that Mikan likes you even though you have that 'I'm a genius, I rule the world' attitude."

"I don't give a damn."

"Look, it's not like I'm saying _my Yuu_ is not good enough for me, but I really think that you should learn to appreciate what you have, Natsume. Can you imagine one day, Mikan just disappears?" Anna stated. Yuu blushed when he heard her.

Natsume stopped eating and raised his head to stare at Anna. Then said, "You know what? The only day Mikan would disappear is when she decides to leave me. And I can assure you that it will _NEVER_, I repeat, _NEVER_ happen. Because she's mine."

The rest shivered. 'That's too mushy and cheesy for Natsume.' They thought. But they simply shrugged and continued with their food. They didn't want Ruka's money to go waste, even though they know that he's rich. Well, who could they blame? Love is blind, as many say. When you're in love, even the most ridiculous thing becomes normal.

Oh my gosh! How can I forget about Ruka! Meet Nogi Ruka, or Ruka Nogi, whichever way you put it. Ruka, also known as Bunny-Boy to Hotaru (It's _exclusive_ for her only.), is the best friend of Natsume. Probably the only one who understands him other than Mikan, his blue eyes and blond hair makes him obviously French. But his fluent Japanese may freak you a little, cause' he's a half Japanese, half French. Ranked second after Natsume, his character is Natsume's TOTAL OPPOSITE. His charming and caring nature makes him popular to the girls, but Hotaru would probably kill them first before they can even get him. **Used** to have a crush on Mikan, but later realized that he had always loved the Icy Inventor, though his way of confessing was rather dramatic.

"Ok, where do we go next?" Sumire asked after they finished their lunch.

"How about shopping? You know I haven't done that in ages, especially with the holiday homework." Mikan suggested.

"Who cares about holiday homework? Mikan, you're smarter than the rest of us here, besides, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu that is."

Sumire Shouda, ex-president of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club, or NRFC for short. Her green eyes and green hair with curls at the end made her earn her nickname of "Permy", which she hated it whenever anyone calls her that. And that's including her boyfriend, Koko. She, like many other girls, _used _to like Natsume and Ruka, but fate seems to get in her way and she fell for the mind-reader, Koko.

Anna joined in the conversation, "Ok guys, enough of crap alright? Just get going already! If we continue dragging our time here, the shop would be closed by then!"

The boys took turns to stare at their girlfriends. "Must we go too?"

"Of course! Who is going to pay for our expenses?!" Sumire exclaimed.

'Uh-oh…' they thought. "You know what people? I think it's better if we go on our, because you never know how much girls tend to spend, especially when they are with their girlfriends." Mochu prompt. The guys nodded their head in agreement and started to run away, including Natsume and Ruka.

"Girls, the guys owe us a LARGE DEBT." Hotaru said in an evil tone.

"Sure."

That night, the girls went to the boys' dormitory and claimed their money from them. Of course, guys being guys, refused to pay until Hotaru used her 'Baka Gun' on them. Afraid, they quickly handed them the money and slammed the door shut. Boy, sure they wouldn't get enough sleep if they didn't pay the full amount. Now, their wallets are probably crying.

"Thanks Hotaru." Nonoko said.

Hotaru let out a rare smile and said, "Some guys just need to be tamed."

**The next day: 7 a.m:**

"Wake up, polka-dots."

"I wanna sleep more…" she groaned.

Pissed off, Natsume went close to her face and whispered in her ear, "If you're not gonna wake up, I'm gonna rape you and you'll be late for Jinno's lesson."

This made Mikan wake up and her eyes were bigger than a goldfish's.

"I get the message, and stop being so close to me!" she screamed in his ears.

"I'm bleeding, stop screaming polka-dots."

"Who asked you to be so close? And why the heck are you even here? Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend, that's what."

"I hate you." She told him in an irritated tone.

But he simply smirked at her and replied, "I know. I love you too. Wanna prove it?" and with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished Chapter 2! Took me a day to finish it though. Like I said, I had this planned already, so it will be a continuous update. No worries! And I know that it may sound boring, but please trust me, this story won't disappoint you!**

**P.S: This chapter, excluding My Notes, is 2022 words long. Trust me. ^^**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

**And I think, **

**This innocent little button**

**Whose name is called "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**May need some of your**

**Pollution**


	3. The Truth

**You guys just don't believe that this is a LONG story rite? So I'll prove it! _**

**I don't understand either, why am I getting so little reviews???? Please pity the poor me and review k? I'm going on my knees… T.T**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

**7.30 a.m in the morning: Mikan's dorm**

"Just hurry up will ya'? Why does it even take you 30 minutes to prepare for school?" a raven-haired guy asked impatiently.

"Can't you just wait? I still need to bathe, pack my bag, change etc. So stop complaining! Geez… You're behaving like my dad!" the young brunette argued.

Yes, you got that right. Mikan is still preparing herself for school while Natsume, who came to wake her up, is still waiting quite impatiently for her. Who even takes 30 minutes just to bathe, dress, and pack? That was what's he thinking, I'm sure. When she got ready, 45 minutes already passed. Pissed, Natsume dragged her out of her door and headed towards the High School Division.

"Now I know why you're always late. You take too long to prepare yourself. Shouldn't you like pack your bag before you go to bed?" he complained.

Mikan glared at him, "By the time I finish my homework, it's already almost 12 midnight. And, a healthy person needs at least 6-9 hours of sleep!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you and your lame excuses. Just admit that you're slow." He teased.

She popped a vein and started punching him. Of course, she couldn't even land a bruise on Natsume because he was just too strong for her. When they reached their class, everyone was busy doing their own stuff. For example, Ruka was busy feeding his newly adopted pet, a chick, and Hotaru was busy fixing up her broken invention, courtesy to Ruka. And Sumire was busying herself, by doing her manicure. Do they even bother about lessons?

The couple headed towards their seats and waited for lessons to begin, not for Natsume that is. Moments after they sat down, Narumi, aka their gay teacher, came in, his now long, scratch that, now LONGER, hair swaying in the imaginary breeze. "Morning guys! Girls as well! I'm so happy that I'm teaching this year as well! I can't believe the principal let me transfer here because I told him I love you people so much!" he announced to the class… cheerfully.

"Dang." They replied.

"Aww… Come on'… Don't you guys miss me during the holidays? I can't even sleep cause' I'm thinking about you!"

Then suddenly, a fireball was being thrown at him. And of course, the owner of it spoke, "Just shut up and start already. Didn't you have something to say?"

Narumi faked a smile at him, and then told the class, "Ok, back to serious business. I'm here to tell you something very important."

The class sat up straight and focused.

"The principal, or rather, the principal_s_ have decided that they would let the boys and girls stay in the same dormitory. And, couples in classes or whatever are allowed to stay next to each other. BUT! No going into your partner's room after 9 p.m sharp."

1

2

3

"Are you serious?!" they asked, or more like _yelled _at the same time.

Narumi nodded. "No doubt about that. But as I've said, no going into rooms after 9 p.m. They academy doesn't want any '_accidents'_."

"What's up with those psychotic principals? Didn't they discourage early relationships?" Natsume stated.

"Well…" he started, "Actually, it's not really just so simple. I mean, there is a reason, but yeah, I could lose my job if I don't keep my mouth shut. So please, don't make things difficult for me." begged Narumi.

The class seemed to understand his point and agreed to not pester him anymore. But nevertheless, the questioned remain in their mind. Because they knew there was absolutely no way for the principals to let them stay together _without _a reason. So what's up with the sudden change of plans? Something must be wrong.

"Ok, stop the tension already! It's not as if it's something bad. Don't you feel happy that you can be close to your loved ones, doing homework together, playing together, cuddling each other and kiss each other good night before sleep?"

The class turned around and eyed Natsume and Mikan. "I think that's what the two of them would do, Narumi sensei." They said. Natsume who heard what they were saying gave a cold glare to the class and Mikan, being clueless about what they were saying, simply smiled at the class.

"Hey class! Since I've already made my very important announcement, why not I let you guys enjoy this period? Free period ok?"

"Yay! Let's go party shall we?" a girl from the class, Namiko, suggested.

"Why not? Jinno's lesson is on the last period today." Another answered.

Meanwhile, Mikan, who overheard the conversation, eyes turned wide and her jaw almost dropped. She turned and stared at Natsume who wasn't even bothering about what was happening in the class. "Natsume…?" she asked.

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me in the morning that if I don't wake up, you're gonna rape me and I'll be late for Jinno's lesson?"

"And?"

"So, how would I be late if his isn't the first period?" she asked him suspiciously.

Natsume expression changed from somewhat shocked, then back to normal. "You idiot, you don't know that I'm a freak in bed? If I really wanted to rape you, you might not even survive the last round."

Mikan blinked at him, then punched the smirking Natsume, "YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled in his face.

The class turned their heads at stared at the quarreling couple, and then sighed. When would they stop it anyway? It probably wouldn't happen even after they are married! But the problem is, would the ever-so stuck up Natsume even say 'Will you marry me?' Now that was another question in mind.

Whatever the case is, let's forget about the boring class part. Why not we head down to see what our dear gang and couples are doing? What are they doing and where are they going? Well of course, the only place in GA is Central Town!

**In Central Town: 2 p.m:**

As usual, they were eating at Hotaru's favorite restaurant, and as usual, with Ruka footing the bill. Smiles people, Ruka wouldn't mind. After all, he's doing for his one and only beloved Hotaru. How sweet!

"Ruka! Are your really that rich?" Mochu teased.

"Well… I don't know your definition of 'rich'."

"My definition you ask? I'll tell you, my definition of rich, is someone who can support a money-gobbling girlfriend like Hotaru!"

'BAKA!'

And our dear Ice Queen's Baka Gun went off. What luck…

"Chill Imai! I was just stating the fact! I can't believe Ruka loves you to the core! Imagine him being broke even before he graduates from High School! What would you do then? Sell all his photos and make a fortune out of it from his fan-girls?" Mochu exclaimed.

"You better watch your words, Mochiage-san. Number one, I, Imai Hotaru, never asked him to love me. Two, I won't pick guys that won't last me for a lifetime, monetarily. Three, if he ever becomes broke from all his spending on me, with my qualifications, it wouldn't take me long to find another _rich_ guy."

Everyone gasped at her reply. Ruka looked at her with pleading eyes. "You don't mean what you said right? You're not gonna leave me alone right? You told me you loved me! Is that true?" asked a very worried Ruka. Everybody nearly laughed at his reaction.

Hotaru looked at him bluntly, sighed, and then whispered something in his ear. "You know Ruka; if you're really desperate to know my answer, why not meet me in my lab _tonight_?" Ruka blushed, causing the gang to wonder what Hotaru told him. Something perverted? Nah, it isn't Hotaru's style. But still, what could be the reason for Ruka's blush?

"What did Hotaru tell you, Ruka?" Mikan asked him innocently.

"Erm… let's see… It's something that Natsume will tell you." He teased her.

Mikan looked at Natsume who was sipping on his water that the waitress just served. He looked rather irritated, for the waitress tried to flirt with him. "What did he mean?"

"Nothing, little girls shouldn't know too much about these kinda' stuff."

"What do you mean by little girl?! I'M NOT LITTLE!" she shouted, making the people in the restaurant turn their attention on her. Embarrassed, Mikan gave them a faint smile and hit Natsume on the head, blaming him in the process.

"My my, what do I have here?" a familiar voice said.

They turned around and saw their teacher, "Narumi sensei!"

"Hi kids. I'm here to give you your keys to your new rooms. I have already asked the people to bring all of your belongings to your new rooms, so everything would be intact. Don't worry kay'? Nobody peeked at anything."

"When you said no one peeked, you're making us really thinking that somebody peeked you know. And it'd better not be you. Or you'll be in flames." Natsume threatened.

"And may I know if you have anything private that you wouldn't want us to find out?" Narumi asked.

"Hn." Was Natsume's famous reply. He ignored the gay teacher's question and resumed to what he was doing. And Narumi, simply went to irritate him even more. "Did you tell the class about where you're going soon?"

Natsume glared at him, "You just had to make things worst."

"Haven't you heard before? Never provoke a gay if you don't want to become one. And I'm afraid you just did." Narumi gave him a slight grin.

"I didn't know gays could be so dangerous. But I'm afraid you're gonna have you're ass burning as you walk out of this place. In fact, it already is." He smirked.

"Ah!!!! Put it out!!! Damn you!!!!" Narumi screamed as he ran out.

"How is that idiot supposed to put it out without polka-dots or anyone with the water alice?" he mumbled to himself.

"NATSUME!!! STOP BULLYING SENSEI ALREADY!" his oh-so dense girlfriend scolded.

"Wasn't really my fault."

"You know how sometimes, I really hate your guts."

"Yeah, but I know how you love my _heart_."

Their so-called sweet time was disturbed when Nonoko asked him, "What did Narumi mean by where you're going? Are you leaving us?"

"Dang. That's why I hate him. Look guys, I'm going overseas for some stupid business the academy entrusted me to. I'll be leaving next week, and back in 5 days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruka questioned.

"You'll probably start acting like my dad and ask me to call you everyday to report about what I'm doing." He joked.

"That's not funny you know."

"I know." He replied. The gang couldn't do anything about it anyway, he has already decided that he wanted to go. If they're gonna stop him, they'd better be prepared to get the ass or head burned, thanks to the flame caster. I wonder why Mikan even loves him?

**Later that night: Lab:**

"You wanted to know the answer didn't you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't I?" he replied and gave her a smile.

"Let me tell you. One, I didn't ask you to love me. I wanted you to love me. Two, I pick guys that last me _forever, _mentally and physically. Three, I won't find another _rich _guy, cause' you're the only guy I can get with my qualifications."

Ruka smiled when he heard her reply. And the next thing he knew, his lips found its way to hers.

* * *

**Ok, I'm stopping here. This chapter is SHORT. I know, I'm not in the mood to write these few days, but don't worry, the next one will be LONGER than the rest I've done so far. Reviews k? Support me alright? I'm sucking my life and soul to do this.**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


End file.
